Minnesota is one of the states most heavily affected by the farm crisis. A number of state assistance programs have been legislated recently, but in almost all cases, the demand for program assistance is high, often far exceeding program capabilities. Mental health services tend to be developed using urban models and urban concerns, which are often inappropriate in rural areas. The proposed effort seeks to build upon existing strengths, natural systems, programs and networks in the community. Innovation in the provision of direct services, such as stress reduction workshops, would consist of identifying those agencies or agency staff to whom the target group turns for assistance of any type, such as 4H Extension agents or farm associations. Introduction of a mental health component into existing community programs, or collaboration with non-mental health persons in delivery workshops or other mental health informational sessions, would be preferred methods of service delivery.